1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a catalytic process for the manufacture of rare earth alkoxides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art references speak of the preparation of rare earth alkoxides using mercury compounds as catalysts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,571 mentions the use of mercuric chloride as a catalyst, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,412 mentions the use of mercuric iodide or a mixture of mercuric chloride and mercuric acetate. Certain literature references also mention the use of mercury compounds as catalytic agents in the formation of rare earth alkoxides by reaction of an alcohol and the rare earth metal. Inorganic Chemistry, Vol. 5 (1965) pp. 342-346 discloses mercuric chloride as a catalyst for such a reaction. Inorganic Chemistry, Vol. 9 (1970) pp. 2783-2787 also mentions the use of mercuric chloride. Use of such mercury compounds as catalysts produces mercury metal as a by-product and is of serious potential concern from an environmental viewpoint in view of the toxicity of mercury metal and the need to insure its safe recovery if used.